


[Podfic] Chase and The Door into Britannia

by kalakirya



Category: Tale of the Five Series - Diane Duane, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Crossover, Matchmaking, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, cutural differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ambyr's Sunspark in Britannia series</p><p>Chase<i> - Cottia seeks out her newest--and strangest--friend for a distraction.</i></p><p>The Door into Britannia -<i> Marcus and Esca find a strange horse wandering in the mist.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chase and The Door into Britannia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Door into Britannia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596112) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



**Title:** Chase  
 **Pairings:** none  
 **Rating:** general  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 2 minutes 20 seconds  
  
 **download** [from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chase-and-door-into-britannia)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
 **Title:** The Door into Britannia  
 **Pairings:** Marcus/Cottia, Marcus/Cottia/Esca, Herewiss/Freelorn/Segborna/Hasai/Sunspark  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen and up  
 **Warnings:** post-canon for both; major character death for the Tale of the Five  
 **Length:** 1 hour 6 minutes 29 seconds

  
 **download** [from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chase-and-door-into-britannia)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
